survivor_zfandomcom-20200215-history
Denny's
The encounter starts when you search a Denny's. I searched both Denny's locations in my town, and it came up no problem. You see a fortified Denny's stronghold with a sign that says "stay out." You have the option to observe or approach. Observe it. After an hour, you'll see a walker, which you can watch or kill. Watch it. Somebody clures it towards the building and kills it. at this point, your only option is to continue watching. I'll let you decide what to do here. A truck pulls up and a man goes inside. You can leave or approach. Approach. As you walk up, somebody on the inside tells you to stop. You have the option to approach, stop, run, or talk to him. I figured that if I continue to approach, I'd be shot, so I decided to be compliant. I'm thinking stop and talk to him will do the same thing (not confirmed), but I chose talk. This is where it got tricky. The man tells you to put down your weapons and they will let you come in. I never do that, but rumor was that theres more loot this way so I took it. Empty your hands completely and you will have the option to agree, fight, or run. You must empty your hands in order to get the option to agree. They tell you not to try any funny business, so I recommend not putting anything back in your hands until they say so. From this point on, to keep it simple, you just need to cooperate with them until they all die: 'Talk to him' he needs some help with a thing 'say yes' or 'get more info' 'say yes' (another option is to 'ask why' but he seems agitated and I don't want to press my luck) 'go in' 'agree' (to be a sniper) (asking to join the assault instead is a bad idea. I have not played this part out, but when I agreed to snipe, everybody down there died, so either you will save them, or you will die with them, but if you save them they'll probably want to keep their stuff, so you won't get it. agreeing is better) 'agree' to wait 'get in truck' you recieve an M1A NightScope and 50 rounds. 'take a look' 'tell him' 'agree' 'shoot' 'keep watching' *i may have missed a step here but its your only choice so no biggie* 'help him' 'chase him' You watch all the cars leave the camp to go torch Denny's, so you may be able to just go down to the camp unhindered but idk. I went 'to Denny's' and then 'walked back to the camp'. If somebody goes to the camp, comment outcome or add to this page. 'approach' 'fight' (hold sniper) 'gather weapons' 'search' 'weapons' 'gear' 'ammo' IN THAT ORDER 'fight' (you and your NPCs take damage, even if they are in the very bottom row) 'fight' (4 guys with assault rifles; have NPCs ready) 'get their guns' 'search compound' (it says they didn't have a lot, even though the loot is as follows:) 9 assault rifles semi auto rifle walkie talkie .44 magnum revolver riot helmet, kevlar vest, riot shield. .45 auto pistol semi auto pistol A SUBSTANTIAL AMOUNT OF AMMO Category:Encounters